The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bricutts.
The new Hibiscus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Hibiscus syriacus cultivar Notwoodone, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,619. The new Hibiscus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in St. Barthelemy D'Anjou, France in July, 2001. The new Hibiscus was selected on the basis of its flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by cuttings at St. Barthelemy D'Anjou, France, since July, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.